Juego de ladrones
by KellenHakuen
Summary: En su último desafuero, el famoso ladrón Ichimatsu tuvo la desesperada necesidad de separarse de su way para poder huir de la policía. Ahora, malbaratado y perdido, su gato se encuentra en las garras del peor detective, Karamatsu. Las pistas y las pruebas corren para él, el tiempo se acaba y el amor se entremezcla con las líneas marciales cada vez más cerca de saber su identidad.


Bueno, esto es un universo que yo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, además de que lo quería hacer combinado con el Au de detectives y ladrones que tanto abunda en el grupo.

 **Aclaraciones de la historia.**

 **Way:** Es el nombre denominado a la otra parte de tu alma. Usualmente llegan a adquirir forma de animales durante toda la vida.

Los way tienden a ser llamados con el primer nombre del usuario, mostrándose el vínculo que se entraña entre ellos.

Es un universo alterno, totalmente ajeno a la dimensión del anime

Esta es una combinación de distintos universos, el universo de las almas gemelas, el de los detectives y por supuesto, el de la fantasía al añadir conceptos como los ways.

Esta historia lleva en sus entrañas a futuro un explícito contenido homosexual, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Aquí el incesto no es cualidad, debido a que es un universo alterno no vi congruente la necesidad de que mantengan lazos sanguíneos.

El anime no me pertenece, sus respectivos derechos de propiedad intelectual son propiedad de su autor y sus colaboradores.

Si te sigue llamando la atención, disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Juego de ladrones**

 **Prologo**

 **G** ato perdido

By KellenHakuen

* * *

 _El hombre está incompleto. Su alma se ha dividido_

 _¿Cómo puede completarla ahora que está incompleto?_

 _El hombre había sido creado a semejanza de los dioses, una criatura inmaculada poseedora de una fuerza prodigiosa que vivió en armonía a su lado, creado con el único objetivo de venerarlos. Durante millones de siglos, el hombre convivió con los suyos, mientras los dioses eran adorados caprichosamente por su suntuosa creación._

 _Ambas partes congeniaron en paz sobre los campos divinos._

 _Sin embargo, las rosas se torcieron en envidia y el miedo corrompió la alegría. Fue en una tarde de primavera que los dioses en su apogeo se preguntaron si su creación pudiera tomar su lugar, usurpar avariciosamente el trono sobre los demás y dejarlos botados, fue una premisa absurda, demasiado pequeña para perturbarlos, pero pudo perdurar unos años más. Y entonces; los dioses insuflados de un terror inexplicable, concluyeron que para evitar aquel fatal destino lo mejor sería volver incompleto al hombre._

 _Por ende, con una orden injusta y un castigo eternizado el hombre resultó con el alma dividida en dos._

«Huye»

Las botas se detuvieron ante la imponente pared que se debatía a su lado, impidiéndole escabullirse del todo el desorden que coexistía destruya suyo. Ichimatsu chasqueó con la lengua, regalando una mirada de soslayo ante la otra unidad que se detenía a metros de él, estrepitosos y algo orgullosos de haberlo acorralado como un ratón en una esquina.

—¡Lo tenemos, Choromatsu!

Se molestó ante la aguda voz de Todomatsu que penetraba sus oídos, el muy maldito debió haber sido el autor bajo esa estrategia tan cobarde.

—Al fin te tenemos acorralado, ladrón de amatista.

Y después, estaba el detective más arbitral que había jurado ante la ciudad apresarlos como un canario, el justo y ególatra teniente Choromatsu.

«Huye»

Miró lo que tenía dentro del enorme abrigo oscuro, los pomposos diamantes centellaban en su contra, cómo si supieran que él estaba siendo acorralado por la policía de la ciudad. Ichimatsu sin embargo, los ocultó tras la pesada tela y miró de nuevo hacia atrás. Las unidades se acomodaban en filas, apuntando con más de una glock hacia el insigne ladrón, y en cuestión de segundos, se vio domeñado por puntos rojos sobre la prenda, volvió a rodar los ojos fastidiado. Volteó hacia ellos, aun cubriendo su rostro a través de la máscara. Choromatsu sonreía con su way gruñéndole ansioso de morderlo, Todomatsu, se limitaba a apuntarle con el rifle de francotirador, escudado y apoyado en la puerta abierta de una de las patrullas.

«Huye Ichimatsu, huye»

—Levanta las manos dónde pueda verlas, retírate la máscara y si te entregas a nosotros no habrá más violencia.

Ichimatsu soltó una carcajada que perturbó, riéndose de la situación, riéndose de todos ellos que parecían querer atraparlo. Un gato jamás era atrapado en un callejón.

—Prefiero arrostrar a la muerte.

Les contestó con osadía.

—¡Ladrón amatista!

Con esas palabras en mente, y el grito desesperado de uno de los ladrones del tejado. Ichimatsu agradeció ante la repentina aparición de Jyushimatsu, el menor de los tres ladrones dejó estallar la bomba cerca de las unidades más cercanas, ocasionando a su vez, esa explosión de humo que hizo a todos perderse entre las cortinas con olor pólvora, el detective Choromatsu tuvo que recular rápido ante el repentino ataque, descuidando del sujeto que aprovecho de la distracción y escapó de ellos.

El way a su lado dio un maullido encolerizado y sus piernas ya malbaratadas y cubiertas de harapos, giraron con fuerza hacia el lado opuestos de las armas, y en contra de las predicciones de las que Choromatsu se jactó, aquel vago ladrón dio un salto hacia el oscuro tejado, incoando para huir por la superficie de los edificios. La adrenalina se gobernaba encima de su corazón, las piernas le temblaban y sólo escuchaba los maullidos de Ichimatsu quién le pedía detenerse a descansar.

—¡Atrápenlo! —bramó Choromatsu, fundiéndose entre los callejones sucios de la ciudad. El doberman y way del detective dio un ladrido horrido antes de correr por la brecha del pasillo, olfateando la esencia del gato.

—Justo a tiempo, Jyushimatsu —Sonrió el ladrón para él, cubierto de una excitación inigualable y un éxtasis incorruptible cuándo huía por los techos. Esto era lo que más amaba de ser uno de los ladrones más buscados.

Ichimatsu escuchaba a los lejos el oído de las sirenas y pasos pesados que hacían las botas militares a unos metros abajo, sentía el impulso de lanzarse hacia alguna lánguida ventana e invadir la morada de un ciudadano para poder huir de la unidad marcial hasta que los hechos se calmasen. Los ecos procelosos que hacía sus botas al chocar contra algunos charcos del techo alarmaban a su way que, se impulsaba hacia él, aumentaba sus capacidades en cada adyacente de piedra y las disminuía al atravesar las brechas invisibles que hubiera entre las casas y la libertad, misma que parecía escurrirse entre los guantes blancos de los detectives de las policías. Él no iría a prisión, nadie volvería a privarlo de su libertad.

—¡No podemos detenernos a descansar, Ichimatsu!

Le gritó a su gato, cuándo sus fuerzas languidecieron ante el ultimo salto. El gato maulló, pero en uno de sus aterrizajes la distancia lo traicionó, cayendo de picada hacia el suelo desde una altura considerable.

—¡Ichimatsu!

Ichimatsu volvió a detenerse, sintiendo cómo de pronto todos sus huesos crujían y un dolor que le perforaba las costillas lo hacía casi caer a él también.

«No tenemos tiempo, Ichimatsu. Luego iremos por él»

Escuchó a través del trasmisor de su oreja, Ichimatsu volvió a migrar su vista de la salida al callejón. Su way era fuerte, seguramente sobrevivió a la caída.

«Lo prometo, Ichimatsu »

—Volveré por ti, Ichimatsu.

Completó, mientras volvía a su labor de huir de la policía.

«Las noches en la ciudad perdían la visión de lo correcto ante sus inquilinos»

—¿Qué fue eso, Karamatsu? —preguntó uno de los detectivos que se despegaba de la persecución. El dálmata arrastraba la nariz por el suelo húmedo hasta las bolsas aglomerados una encima de la otra, comenzó a remover éstas, encontrando al gato gris extendido encima, éstas habían servido de soporte para el compañero de Ichimatsu para su fatídica caída. El dálmata ladró, llamando la atención de su usuario que no tardó en acercarse.

—¿Ese es el way del ladrón amatista? —Inquirió sorprendido, sin embargo, la sorpresa se había disipado ante los ladridos de Choromatsu y el grito del teniente que le ordenaba continuar con el camino.

Karamatsu miró de reojo, no tuvo la crueldad para permitir que los demás perros policiales lo atraparon, además, un pequeño error de ese tipo no le costaría su placa, ¿no?

—Déjalo ahí Karamatsu, quizá no sobreviva y probablemente el ladrón tampoco lo haga.

Su way ladró positivo, pero antes de ir a socorrer a su usuario, levantó las orejas ante el movimiento que se realizaba encima de las bolsas negras. El dálmata volteó, antes de mirar a Karamatsu que ya se perdía entre las calles, él decidió regresar al abandonado callejón.

* * *

Karamatsu deslizó la puerta para adentrarse a las entrañas de su departamento, necesitaba un café caliente, chatear con algunas de sus Karamatsu girls y poder irse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Realizar una travesía con uno de los ladrones más buscados de la ciudad no era bonito, sobre todo porqué tuvo que retirarse antes que la cólera de Choromatsu cayera sobre él, esto debido a la inmaculada fuga que había realizado el ladrón. Las vidas de los detectives no eran tan amenas cómo prometían, ¿dónde estaban las chicas que se derretían ante el valiente detective? Esas novelas sí que eran embusteras.

Algún día llegaría la bella ninfa y ambos se hundirían en un romance tan absurdo que inclusive Todomatsu les tendría envidia, sí, sí, con ese pensamiento envenenando su mala aura, su cuerpo se estampó contra la cama añeja de su recinto, estaba tan agobiado, mejor contestaría a sus fans mañana …

Los rasguños hacia la madera lo hicieron despertar antes, siendo lo primero que encontró al abrir su umbral el dálmata que se encontraba feliz de verlo. Su way caminó de forma fortuita por el departamento, y depositando con gentileza un pequeño inquilino de matices grises que Karamatsu se aseguró de dejar en el callejón de la ciudad.

—¡Oh non, non, non! —Karamatsu se retiró el sombrero y con la misma expresión de preocupación adquirida ahora, se deslizaba por la blanca pared hasta el suelo —, ¡¿qué haré si Choromatsu me descubre?! No podemos tener a un prófugo de la justicia aquí, Karamatsu. Bad, bad, bad —le reprendió mientras el dálmata dejaba de oscilar su cola, ahora enfocándose en él, pero volviéndose a acostar sobre la plataforma de terciopelo, le mandó una mirada, y el detective no pudo ante tanta ternura desbordada.

—Oh no, Karamatsu no, esa mirada no.

Silencio.

—Karamatsu …

Afonía.

—Karamatsu …

No había más un mudo ambiente.

—¡De acuerdo! Nos quedaremos con él —El can ladró feliz, y su cola se sacudía con violencia fortuita mientras corría hacia el minino que estaba arrellanado sobre el mueble. Karamatsu lo siguió con unos pasos lamentables hasta arrostrar al inconsciente way.

—Parece que está dormido …—Escupió, y su alma dio unos quejidos antes de bajar las orejas. El detective dibujó una sonrisa enternecida cuándo su dálmata presionó la nariz contra el opulento pelaje gris, ladrando al obtener un efecto positivo y que el gato despabilará.

—¡Hello! —Saludó, seguido de otro ladrido del perro a un costado —, mi nombre es Karamatsu y … ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Karamatsu volvió a teñirse de un tono lívido cuándo el extraño way dio un maullido agresivo, zarpó sus garras en contra del dálmata que chilló y el dio un salto hacia la ventana.

—¡Espera! ¡El suicidio no es la mejor opción, pequeño gatito!

Y ahora, Karamatsu intentó detenerlo, a lado de un dálmata que se arrastraba por la alfombra, ambos con la misma premisa en mente; detener al extravagante gato suicida.

Esa noche, los gritos de Karamatsu y los ladridos de su way no permitieron a los vecinos dormir.

* * *

Los días posteriores a esos fueron difíciles. El hecho de convivir con otro way era demasiado complicado. No sólo por la situación de tener a una de los ways más buscados por toda la línea policial que existía en la ciudad, si no, que ese huraño gato cada que podía lastimaba a su way, rasguñándolo o inclusive mordiéndole cuando Karamatsu sólo quería acercársele para convivir, ya era asiduo que el detective se presentara con lesiones adornando todo el rostro. Choromatsu empezaba a dudar de su eficacia, puesto que cada que podía llegaba a preguntarle por los no invisibles arañazos que el maquillaje no podía a cubrir.

«Es que mi way se enamoró de un gato refunfuñón»

Era la excusa del medio día que le daba a su superior, antes de que éste le regañase y volviera a su oficina después de agarrar unas cuantas rosquillas de su escritorio. Sin embargo, sus bazofias no eran inverosímiles del todo, ya que, su way se había terminado encariñando con el gato, por lo que, a la simple idea de dejarlo en la calle Karamatsu también le amenazó con saltar de la ventana, cabe decir que el novato de la policía no quería cometer suicidio antes de tiempo, por consecuente no pude negarle el hogar al compañero del famoso ladrón.

Y ahí yacía Karamatsu con varias bolsas de despensas en sus manos en un camino de las once de la noche. Esto debido a que el gato empezó a quejarse del hambre y él, tuvo que levantarse de la seducción de su cama para poder ir a comprar alguna lata de sardinas en el supermercado más cercano, sin embargo, a pesar de sus refunfuños porque mañana madrugaría, el detective no tuvo el corazón de dejarlo pasar hambruna.

—Devuélveme a mi Way.

Fue la oración imponente que atravesó en el ducto de sus pensamientos, causándole un escalofrió involuntario, cuándo algo efímero y amorfo pasó efímero a un costado. Karamatsu detuvo el andar y las bolsas de plásticos colisionaron contra el suelo, con los víveres siendo devorados por aquella tenebrosa oscuridad, estático sobre el pavimento y sin poder creer que sus acontecimientos inocentes lo llevaran dieran a ver una figura abstracta que se corrompía con el ambiente del pasillo, el detective pensó que lo único que podía emerger de aquella acromática sombra eran los ojos amatistas, salvajes e indescifrables.

—¿Disculpa? —abstraído, Karamatsu decidió preguntar y ver si se le podían esclarecer de la situación.

—Hace una semana y media te llevaste un gato gris que se había caído del tejado —aclaró de inmediato, guardando silencio cuándo Karamatsu le otorgaba sólo una mirada y un escrutinio —. Ese es mi way, quiero que me lo devuelvas.

—¡El Little cat!

Ichimatsu tenía una aberrante sensación de sacarle la lengua de la boca por tan pésimo ingles escuchado.

—Lo volveré a decir una vez más, devuélveme a mi way —entonces, el ápice café de la bota salió de su baluarte oscuro, obteniendo de nuevo la atención del aprendiz de Choromatsu de nuevo.

Karamatsu se quedó quieto, la idea del separarse de su nuevo invitado le dejó una sensación vacía e inexplicable. No quería separarse de ese way.

—Lo siento my little thief. El gato se quedará con nosotros, es necesario para darle seguimiento a la investigación, además el teniente Choromatsu no lo dejaría en un lado …

—Está en su casa —concluyó Ichimatsu y regalándole una risa sátira al detective cuándo lo vio palidecer y ocultar ese miedo tras los anteojos oscuros que aplastó con su dedo. En serio, ¿qué clase de mierda de individuo usa lentes de sol en una noche tan brumosa?

Pero el mal humor de Ichimatsu incrementó cuándo volvió a ser torturado por la sensación vacía en sus entrañas, se sentía solo y desorientado. Dónde quiera que estuviera su alma, seguramente su gato estaría siendo malbaratado hasta la piel.

—Bien, entonces dile al teniente este mensaje: vendré por mi way, aún si tengo que saquear todas las casas de la ciudad. —Ese fue la última palabrería conjugada y el extraño inquilino había siendo devorado entre las danzantes sombras de la ciudad de la tentación.

—¿Y cuándo se lo digo?

Y dónde el crimen incrementaba descomunalmente antes de la media noche, el insigne detective Karamatsu había advertido que el bribón ladrón había usurpado algo más que sus pensamientos y una amenaza.

Su chequera.

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, agradecería mucho que me quisieran dar su opinión al respecto c:


End file.
